amandonos a escondidas
by Zombie drogo
Summary: Bella


Amándonos a escondidas

No podía imaginarme una vida sin El, sin su sonrisa, su cariño, sus ojos, las palabras que brotaban de sus labios… o eso pensaba antes de ir a esa fiesta… y que ella cambiara todo…

Flash back

-te vez preciosa, amor- dijo Edward a mi espalda, pero pude ver su picara sonrisa através del espejo…

-lo dices por hablador- le conteste, mientras le echaba la ultima mirada al espejo para ver a una persona completamente distinta a mi...

-ves, hermosa…- susurro en mi oído, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, me gire para unir nuestros labios en un sabroso beso, pero una voz nos hizo detenernos.

- lamento interrumpir… pero nos vamos, ahora- dijo o más bien ordeno Alice mirándonos seriamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-ya bajamos, duende- dijo Eddie, volteando hacia Alice, pero en cambio de que ella se quejara por el apodo, como siempre, lo único que se limito a hacer es asentir con la cabeza y luego marcharse.

En cuento Alice se fue, Edward presiono más su agarre y me beso…y luego de un par de minutos nuestros labios se fueron separando lentamente…

-será mejor que bajemos- articule separándome de Edward para no pasarme toda la noche besándolo… me dedico una sonrisa y tomo mi mano para que pudiéramos bajar. Pero en cuanto nos asomamos en la escala, todos los Cullen se giraron hacia nosotros con ojos picaros… excepto unos que rebelaban un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

-vámonos…-dijo Alice fríamente, tomando la mano de Jasper y saliendo de la casa.

- y a esta, ¿Qué lobo la mordió?- pregunto Emmett viendo extrañado por donde pasaron Alice y Jasper.

-no se, pero desde hace días que esta extraña…-contesto Rosalie, antes de salir de la casa seguida por Emmett.

Mire a Edward para conseguir una respuesta pero el solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y ofrecerme su brazo para salir de la casa…En cuento llegamos al Pub, fui arrastrada literalmente por Edward a la pista de baile. La música era electrónica así que nuestros cuerpos se fueron moviendo rápidamente al ritmo de la música, mientras se frotaban sensualmente…

-Vamos a un lugar mas privado…-susurro Eddie, tomando mis caderas para apegarme más a él.

-¡buena idea!-trate de decir sobre la música, antes de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo aun rinconcito…, pero entre tanta gente nuestras manos se soltaron y quede sola entre tanta gente.

-¡Edward!, ¡Edward!...- comencé gritar, pero la música cubría todo sonido, comencé a moverme entre la gente pero una pequeña mano me tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que siguiera caminando…

-shh!, ven- dijo Alice en cuento me voltee a ver quien era… la seguí en completo silencio hasta que llegamos a los baños…

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte cuando vi que cerraba la puerta del baño con pestillo.

-ya no aguantó- pronuncio antes de atacar mis labios…, no sabia como reaccionar, sus labios se sentían tan cómodos sobre los míos, pero era mi amiga, la hermana de novio y una mujer, simplemente no podía…

-Alice, par…- no pude terminar ni la frase, cuando su lengua se introdujo en mi boca, era tan ágil y deliciosa, que olvide por completo las razones que me impedían corresponderle ese beso tan ¿apasionado?…

Tome su pequeña cintura, para acercar su pequeño cuerpo al mío, sus brazos también rodearon mi cintura dejando un espacio casi nulo…, separe mis labios de los suyos para dejar un camino de besos húmedos en su cuello…

Era lo más extraño que había hecho jamás pero sin embargo fue lo más maravilloso que podía existir, su delicadeza y la forma en que me tenía entre sus brazos, Era simplemente perfecto…

Nuestros cuerpos tomaron vida por si solos o en el caso mío así fue, mis manos empezaron un recorrido por el pequeño cuerpo deteniéndose en lugares específicos logrando que de su boca saliera mi nombre entre gemidos y claro, ella no se quedo atrás, sus manos y su boca me llevaron ala gloria mas de una vez…

-Bella…- gimió en mi oído antes de que un orgasmo se apoderaba de ella y luego de unos minutos uno también se apodero de mí…

- Alice- la llame para que abriera lo ojos.

-¿Qué?

-te quiero- dije antes de apoderarme de sus labios nuevamente…

Fin del flash back

Desde ese día ya han pasado 3 años, 3 años desde que el infierno abrió sus puertas para mí, son 3 años desde que Alice me enseño a hacer el amor desenfrenadamente con una mujer y también son 3 años desde que nos amamos a escondidas…


End file.
